The Nothing that lasts forever
by lettingyourheartwin
Summary: Oneshot/ songfic. Takes place in second season, you'll see what i mean


Well: this is my first story! I'm really scared! Haha!

I own nothing by the way!

The song I used is Nothing lasts forever by Maroon 5..if you haven't listened to them.. DO SO!

The Nothing that lasts forever.

**It is so easy to see Dysfunction between you and me We must free up these tired souls Before the sadness kills us both**

He rolled over, his head pounding with the previous days events flashing through his mind. His argument with Temperance. These days he found it so easy to jump into arguments with her, it was as if she would set herself up for them. Knew just the right buttons to push, and knew when to push them. In the car. At a crime scene. Behind the mirrors in the FBI building. It was almost as if she could read his mind to some extent and knew exactly what to say to raise his blood pressure. It was beginning to take a toll on him, and he wondered if she felt the same.

**I tried and tried to let you know I love you but I'm letting go It may not last but I don't know Just don't know**

He knew the problem, didn't want to admit it; but he knew. The keys to his new transportation sitting across from him next to his clock. He rolled over and laid his arm over her. She was sleeping and groaned slightly. He hated what he knew was coming. Hated the prospects in front of them, hated that he couldn't change her mind.

**If you don't know Then you can't care And you show up But you're not there But I'm waiting And you want to Still afraid that I will desert you**

He had sat with her on the couch of her apartment, she had leaned on him. Not as much as she leaned on another certain person. But she did her best to try to care for him. It was his heart breaking after all. She loved him, but only superficially. When he told her he loved her for the first time, she only looked down and sighed. It wasn't a good sign, it wasn't a bad sign. But he knew; deep down that it was a sign that she didn't feel the same. He knew that now her heart would be broken, with his proposal he had seen the fear in her eyes, and her reluctance. He feared the day that he would leave her. Something he never intended to do, but had to. He couldn't stay with a woman who didn't want to be with him. Her heart would break, sure. But it would easily be mended again.

**Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away the distance between us makes it so hard to stay And nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe It hurts but it may be the only way.**

He had decided that morning when they had both woken up that he was doing the right thing. Not a word was spoken, as they went in perfect harmony around the apartment. Getting showers, breakfast, coffee and out the door. He said a simple "goodbye" to her, but all that was returned was a wave of her hand before the oak door shut. Leaving him in the emptiness of the apartment. He looked around. Yes, he was leaving. Leaving all of this, he knew that they weren't going to stay together forever. He would love to; he wanted the whole package with Temperance, marriage, children, a full home. Everything. But she wasn't willing to give that to HIM. Who were they fooling. His leaving was the only way that could make things right.

** A bed that's warm with memories Can heal us temporarily The misbehaving only makes The ditch between us so damn deep**

He glided back to bed, in hopes of finding comfort. But all he found was the coldness of the sheets where her body had been only an hour ago. He slowly laid himself back down on the bed, and ran his hands along the sheets, attempting to somehow rub the memories onto the sheets. The laughter, the tears, the regrets, the fears. They had spilled onto those sheets, and he knew that with his new life approaching him that he couldn't keep those memories forever, and lately he knew that she was trying to get rid of those memories also. The extra few minutes in the shower, the late nights in the lab, the extra files she would bring home. He knew that she was preparing. She was washing off the memories, studying the only constant thing in her life, beginning to do what she did best: compartmentalize.

**Built a wall around my heart I'll never let it fall apart But strangely I wish secretly It would fall down while I'm asleep**

She drove herself silently to the Jeffersonian. These days she spoke very little outside of the lab, and when she did. It was only to talk to him, or Angela. She knew what was coming. His proposal had only made things worse in her mind because she knew that they weren't going to last forever. But soon she found those walls only building up again. He was just another person on her list, that list in the back of her mind that listed the disappointments, and the disappointers of her life. She wished and hoped, as irrational as that sounded, that he knew. That he somehow knew that he was the reason that the walls were beginning to lay ground around her heart again. But he was too clueless, to much like everyone else who seemed to not care about her. Her heart longed for what she wanted, and knew she couldn't have. She longed for that one person who could take down each of those bricks and toss them aside and hold on to that fragile heart of hers. She found that person, and she wasn't letting go that easily.

**Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away the distance between us makes it so hard to stay And nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe It hurts but it may be the only way**

She knew that his leaving was going to prevent a lot of uncomfortable feelings in not only her life, but the lives of those around her. Especially theirs. The tension in the lab now was almost unbearable, with all of the piercing eyes cutting her like a knife. All of the disgusted faces that greeted her each day as opposed to the smiling ones. He was leaving. She was accepting it. She would simply pick up the pieces that would lie around for a few days and move on. It happens, she told herself. It happens all the time. Its an anthropological inevitability. They were growing apart anyways, their relationship was slowly dwindling down to nothing. By now it was all just sex. He claimed that she was all he thought about, but when it came time for her to come home. She expected a nice dinner, or at least a "hi" before they jumped into bed. However, she found that she was always disappointed. Not a feeling she liked.

**Though we have not hit the ground It doesn't mean we're not still falling, Oh I want so bad to pick you up But you're still too reluctant to accept my help What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame But until then the fact remains**

He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to help her all that he could, with the problems she had. With the weight she carried on her shoulders. He wanted to help her with all of that. But he knew that she wasn't going to let him in close, for the simple fact that she knew that someday he was going to do what he was doing now. He was going to run. He was going to leave her. She always said that she didn't want him to know some things about her simply for the fact that they were meant to stay within her. He knew that it was a lie. She had told someone. He blamed himself for not being an adequate boyfriend to her, not showing her how much love he could supply for her. How much support he could and would carry for her. But he knew that no matter how much they went on with each other, one significant fact remained. He was leaving because she couldn't be with him.

**Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away the distance between us makes it so hard to stay Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe It hurts but it may be the only way**

She stopped at a red light and glanced at an old couple walking hand and hand on the cool morning, watching their feet synchronize with each other. Knowing that they felt what she wasn't going to feel: Complete. She couldn't deny that the energy around them had been lacking for the past week or so, especially after the past few days after his proposal. She turned him down, knowing that only one complete thing in her life was forcing her to stay. Whether she liked to admit it or not. He knew and that's all that mattered to her.

**Everyday With every worthless word we get more far away the distance between us makes it so hard to stay And nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe**

And as Temperance waved goodbye to Tim Sullivan as he floated out to sea, she felt a feeling of calmness come to her, only until she turned around and saw Booth standing there waiting for her. She gave him one of her smiles that showed how much she was hurting, and he promised her that everything would happen eventually. She knew that his words were ones that she could fall asleep at night with, knowing that even though it hurt for him to sail away, it was the only way for the anthropologist and the cop to be. To her, nothing may last forever. But as his arm slung around her she knew that what they had between them, was going to last.

**It hurts but it may be the only way.**

FINISHED!

Thanks so much!

Please R &R


End file.
